


The night of falling in love

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, TsukiHina, college students, felling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: Hello guys ✨Please can you give me some ideas ?? I still have some but I would like to write something new.  🤍🤍💫Thank you for reading and have a nice day 💫
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	The night of falling in love

The place was empty and quiet, silence engulfed the place. I walk between the corridors of the university that used to be full of students. So this is how the university looked when it freed from students . I thought, while making my way to the university library. I forgot my laptop and it has my project that I should finish today. The deadline was tomorrow so I had no choice but to come back here again after I got home. The silence gave the place a kind of terror. I felt like I was in one of the horror films. As if something of the terrifying mythical creatures will attack you at any moment. 

When I got to the library it didn't take me much time to find it. It was on the librarian's desk. Precipitately, I took my laptop and rushed to the exit. I want to leave quickly. Not going to lie but university at night is really terrifying. Thankfully, I was able to go out in peace, I had a strong feeling that I was going to have a ghost or something coming to me out of nowhere. 

Suddenly, I saw a long shadow, which was probably one of the guys. However, I wasn’t sure. At first I thought it was a monster or something similar. Oh god, this day will not end without me having a heart attack

“ W-ho i-is he-re “. I fumbled, voice shaking.  
But, the owner of the shadow did not respond. 

“ H- Hello” I tried again. This time the “ shadow ” move and started walking in my direction. I panicked and took a step back, but the it was not in my best interest because it makes me stumble and fall on my butt and really that’s hurt. Lucky, nothing happened to me laptop. 

I found a hand extends to me, followed by a voice “ are you ok ? ” . the person, who is the owner of the shadow, said. Slowly I opened my eyes and look at them. 

And I was taken back. The faint moonlight helped me see his face clearly. He a blond hair. His eyes were golden with moonlight reflected on it and a black glasses. He was actually handsome. 

“ Hey, are you ok?? “ the stranger said again a little harsh this time, pulling me from my thoughts. 

Readily, I took his hand and thank him. And now that we are both standing up he was surely very tall. 

“ What are you doing here at this time? ” He asked. “ ahh I forgot my laptop” and I responded. 

He just look at me and did not say anything. Then he started waking again this time toward the university gate and I followed him. I asked him the same question. 

“ I also forgot something” I did not ask about it. I concluded that it was none of my business.

“ what year are you in” I asked a little curious. 

“ Second year “ 

“ Me too “ I don’t know why I feel happy about this information. But, truly I was very happy.

“ Are you going to follow me to the home too” He said and that makes me realised that I was still following him after we got out of the gate. 

“ O-oh I-I am sorry “ I was so embarrassed.

“ It is ok “ 

He was about to turn around again and continue his way but I stop him, remembering that I do not know his name yet “ Wait, can I know your name ? “ 

He looked at me and then put a small smile on his face “ Tsukishima Kai “ them he walked away. 

His name was really beautiful as his smile. 

Maybe forgetting my laptop wasn’t that bad.

Wait I did not tell him my name!!! 

“ Tsukishima- kun wait!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ✨
> 
> Please can you give me some ideas ?? I still have some but I would like to write something new. 🤍🤍
> 
> 💫Thank you for reading and have a nice day 💫


End file.
